1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor system and a fan module using the motor system and, more particularly, to a motor system with a quick stop function as well as a fan module using the motor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors have been widely used in electronic apparatuses (such as robotic arms or fans) that are designed to generate kinetic energy due to the ability to convert the electricity energy into the kinetic energy. As an example, when a fan is installed in an electronic device (such as a consumer electronic product or a portable electronic product), the heat in the electronic device can be dispelled by the fan. Thus, the overheating of the electronic device can be prevented.
However, when the power source of the fan is shut off (for repairing purpose, for example), the fan will still rotate for a short period of time (about 15 to 20 seconds) due to inertia. During the period of time, one may accidentally touch the blades of the fan and become injured.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a novel fan module and a novel motor system with a quick stop function.